zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 14
Official Summary Once every generation, Bloaty's Pizza Hog holds the coveted Bloatyshorts Giveaway Night. Gaz is determined to attend this once-in-a-lifetime event, but it’s Dib’s turn to choose the restaurant for the Membrane family dinner! Can Gaz sway Dib by actually being nice to him? Or will she brutally murder him with kindness?http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-15 Release Issue 14 was released on October 19, 2016. Variations ZimIssue14Cover.jpg|Warren Wucinich Standard Retail Cover invader zim 14 2.jpg|Billy Martin variant cover Issue #14 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Warren Wucinich standard retail cover #Billy Martin variant cover Characters in Issue #14 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis As Zim begins to walk out of his base, he begins to gleam with excitement at his newest ingenious plan to enslave the humans. That is, until he falls into a hole on the front lawn of the base and apparently breaks both his legs. Meanwhile, at the Membrane household, Gaz is playing an online video game when she spots a Bloaty's Pizza Hog ad featuring free Bloatyshorts with a Bloaty Meal, but only for the weekend. Excited, Gaz asks her father, Professor Membrane, if they can go to the restaurant, but he reminds her that it's Dib's turn to choose the restaurant this time. He adds that she not make Dib sad, otherwise he will explode due to the nanosploder bots that he accidentally ingested. Gaz then remembers that she was the one who in fact tricked Dib into drinking them. In an attempt to prevent Dib from getting sad and exploding, Gaz agrees to go find Squishquatch with him to prove to TruthShrieker Magazine that he in fact exists. This leads them on a wild goose chase with multiple other squatches, until Gaz tells him that she'll miss out on Bloaty's. Dib asked her why she didn't go instead of following him around, and she tells him that she didn't want him to be sad. Dib is moved by her kindness, and filled with new motivation, they escape from Guacsquatch's lair. They then return home, and Dib posts video evidence of his squatch chases on the internet, but on seeing their poor quality, becomes convinced that Agent Batflaps will criticize his video, calling it a fake. Gaz takes matters into her own hands, and forces Batflaps to post a positive comment on the video. After that, the panel changes to Dib and Gaz eating pizza at Bloaty's with their father, and as the nanosploders wear off, Gaz punches Dib into his plate of pizza. Meanwhile, Zim is still stuck in the hole in front of his base, and tries to throw his legs over his shoulders to climb out, but fails. "Ghost Aggressors" Subplot In this backup comic by Megan Lawton, Dib goes to an allegedly haunted house, recording a message on his video camera that he intends to catch footage of the ghosts haunting it. He proceeds to run through the house, loudly calling out to the ghosts and daring them to show themselves, while doing things like kicking objects over and clanging pans together to get their attention. Finally, a ghost appears, tells Dib he needs to chill out, and breaks his camera. Dib moans how this has happened to him again. Facts of Doom *Agent Batflaps references back to Issue 9 in a online post to when he was trapped inside a pod in Zim's base. Apparently the only footage he got was of his feet while he was trapped. *This issue has some thematic similarities to the episode "Bloaty's Pizza Hog". *Gaz's gamertag is "V0X3LROT", a reference to her alias in Issue 5. *This is the second issue in which Zim does not directly affect the plot, the first being Issue 5. *This is the fourth issue where there's more than one plot in the same issue (A main plot and a second mini plot). Other issues having a second plot are Issue 7, Issue 12, Issue 13, and Issue 17. *This is the second time in the series when Dib was in danger of exploding if he were to be in a certain emotional state. In the unfinished episode "Return of Keef", Zim splashed Dib with a serum that would make him explode if he was happy. In this issue, Dib swallowed a serum that would have made him explode if he was upset. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 14 Category:Comic issues with extra content Category:Volume 3